carlos life
by shewolve
Summary: Carlos a hard headed child joins the war in hopes of proving himself what he doesnt know is that he was ment to be in the war. The summary is not the best but the story is good. none of the star wars character are mine.


Carlos life.

A child was born on August 1, with caramel brown eyes and black hair. His name was Carlos as he aged he became close with a clone by the name of Michael. Michael was thought to be the father of Carlos and his siblings.

(Skipping to age 12 from here on out just the charters talking)

"Carlos wait for us." Carlos turned his head toward Jak his cousin who barred scars on his back for something he did not do. Jak had black hair that was done in braids and cool grey eyes a trait that had never been thought to come with him. Chasing after him was Rottweiler, Isaac, and Mercedes. Mercedes unlike most of them was female she had long black hair and looked more like her mother yet had her father's mind and strength. When they final caught up with him they saw what he had been talking about at school.

(Flashback to school at 1:45 P.M.)

"Guys you wouldn't believe what I saw this morning" Carlos whispered. "What could be so interesting that could make you want to get D-hall? Anyways we are in Ms. Revels room." Rottweiler whispered back. "CARLOS ROTTWEILER IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS?" both Carlos and Rottweiler said "no Ms. Revels"

(Back to present time)

Carlos showed them the republic gunship with its general looking around as if he was looking for someone. "Wow. It's so impressive Carlos." Jak said sarcasm in his voice. "Shut up Jak there is a reason I dragged you guys out here. Were getting on that ship and were escaping this place so we can be free of all the burden and training going on." Carlos responded, Isaac was next to speak "Carlos how are we going to get on the ship, how do we even know if it will return, how are we going to survive the war that's going on out there" he said. "I don't know but we will so let's go before he leaves" "ok I trust you and I know the others do too Carlos" Mercedes said.

(On the Resolute)

It was too late for the general to tell his troops to stop the hyperspace it had been just moments ago that he found out about the stowaway's on the ship. Captain Rex had reported 4 children had been seen in the mess hall sleeping. General Skywalker told him to stay with them and to keep them put. When he got there Rex was talking to them asking them question trying so hard to get answers from them put they just wouldn't talk. Skywalker caught what Rex was saying as he got closer "who are you what are you doing here?" Rex questioned. Finally one of them spoke he seemed to be the leader of the small group Skywalker thought. "My name is Carlos Lasvegas, and to answer your other question the reason I'm here as well as the others is to seek freedom and join your war to beat the separatist." Carlos said "Wait a second your way to young to join the war." Yeah right the clone's are 10 to 13 I'm 12 if they can we can to." Carlos shouted at Skywalker. "Fine well put you in 4 different squads to look after each one of you." Skywalker said.

(A few weeks later around the time of Hidden Enemy)

Carlos was adjusting into his squad very well then again they had put him with a very carrying sergeant. Rex had pulled him aside to tell him that he was going with him and a few other squad members as well as Slicks squad that got Carlos to smile it meant he got to see Rottweiler. "When Rex when" he said excitedly to Rex. "Tomorrow and what did I tell you about calling me Rex" "Not to call you that instead to call you captain or Sir" he responded.

The next day came so fast Carlos dressed and got ready before anyone else was up or so he thought. "Carlos what are you doing up so early" it was sarge. Sarge had black hair that seemed to be going grey Carlos had told him repeatedly that he should dye his hair black or cut it short. Carlos said "I'm going to go see Rottweiler so we can catch-up on old times." "Ok but go back to sleep it's a little early to go wakeup a whole squad ok" "Fine".

When Carlos fell asleep he saw an odd commission going on a Jedi who he knew as Obi-wan was talking to a trooper he did not know. "Bolt are sure you want to do this to them" "It has to be done general if both of them grow up together they will become stronger in the force then general Skywalker." "Ok I will take Joseph while you keep Carlos" he looked over at the 3 year olds sleeping side by side keeping each other warm. General Obi-wan scooped up Joseph while Bolt kept Carlos by his side kissing his forehead. Right then Carlos woke up, 'forget seeing Rottweiler I need to talk to general Obi-wan about this.

The end

(not just kidding reply to me if you want to hear about what happens next)


End file.
